Strong Will
by MasterofWorlds
Summary: This is a story of friendship, sacrifice, bravery, and inner strength. Will and Halt go to Nightwood forest to stop an illegal gang that wants to kill all the Rangers.
1. Reports

Halt was filing through reports as Will practices with his bow outside. "Boring… Boring… Boring…" he thought. Suddenly, Will entered the cabin. "Gilan's coming," Will said, should I make some coffee? "Sure,"responded Halt. As Will walked off, Gilan burst through the door, looking grim. Halt, seeing how worried Gilan was, said, "SIt down and get a cup of coffee from Will. You need to relax." Gilan nodded and walked off. After he left, Halt took one last look at his papers, threw them to the side, and walked off to join them.

After drinking a cup of coffee, Gilan felt a little better, and was ready to speak. "Okay, the real reason I came here is because we are having a crisis." "A crisis? What do you mean?" asked Halt. Gilan, nervous, slowly responded, "There is a gang that is killing Rangers. They're succeeding. They killed two already. Thomas and Matthew. Of Yellowstone and Warwick fief." Halt and Will were shocked. When Halt recovered, he asked, "How were the killed?" Gilan responded, even more nervous now, "That's the thing. We don't know. They just seemed to die when they were in the same forest: Nightwood. Crowley told me to tell you you that you have a new mission, which is to investigate Nightwood forest and try to stop the gang while your at it." Will turned pale and looked down at his cup of coffee. Speaking to WIll, he said, I guess we had better get packed." He then said to Gilan, "I assume you have your own duties to attend to?" Gillan nodded, "I have to be the temporary ranger for Matthews fief until they find a permanent replacement." "See you" responded Halt. Gilan nodded and then left.

Halt and Will were packed and saddled up. They looked out on the sunrise. Reluctantly, Will said, "Halt, i'm scared." Halt nodded, saying, "I'm too. I guess we just have to be strong and get through this." Will nodded and they rode off.


	2. Bluestone Fief

The heroes rode two days to Bluestone Fief, and their journey through the yellow and grassy plains was uneventful. When they arrived they flashed their Ranger symbols to the guards, who let them through.

As they entered the castle gate, a young stable hand noticed and walked over to them, saying, "May I t-take your horses s-sirs."

Will nodded and swung off Tug, giving him to the stable hand. Halt, on the other hand, refused, saying, "I'll tend to my horse myself, thanks."

"Come on, Halt, it's not like he's going to kill Abelard."

"Humph," Halt muttered. The stable hand was transfixed by their conversation. Will suddenly had an idea.

He told Abelard, "Well Abelard, if the stable hand cares for you, he might give you apples."

It looked like the first time Will went on a horse. Abelard bucked Halt with ease, who landed on the ground head first, and trotted over to the stable hand, who quietly said, "Thanks," and walked away with the horses.

Halt said to Will, "I'll get you back for this." Will ignored him.

Halt picked himself up from the ground and said, "Let's go."

"Where to?" Will asked.

"The infirmary. I want to check out Thomas's body. I have a hunch," Halt replied

"What are you thinking?" Will asked.

"Poison," said Halt. Will shuddered. He hoped they would never need to go to Nightwood during the investigation.

When they arrived at the infirmary, a nurse came over to them. Halt asked, "Hello. Can we see the body of Ranger Thomas?"

The nurse nodded and said, "Follow me."

They arrived at a small room with a single, large wooden table in it. On that table was Thomas's body. The nurse gestured for them to go in, then stood by the door. Halt and Will entered the room and both immediately noticed a sickly sweet smell in the air. Halt said, "Just as I expected."

Will nodded. They both took a good look at the body. There was a crossbow bolt sticking out of his arm. Halt asked the nurse, "Where exactly was he found and by whom?"

"He was found by a fox hunter working in Nightwood, but that's about all we know. Unfortunately, the hunter left to an unknown location to sell his pelts." Halt nodded.

"Let's go to the other fief now," Halt said. Will nodded, and they both left.


End file.
